This invention relates to data link control devices for high speed telecommunication networks, particularly devices for performing link control functions relative to diversely configured network channels and for transferring information at high speeds between network links and data processing systems. More specifically, the invention relates to devices of this kind having greater versatility and throughput speed than comparable contemporary devices, with particular applicability for use in networks carrying both voice and data signals at very high speeds; specifically, but not exclusively, networks operating under international specifications for Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN) protocols.
The invention relates further to devices of the foregoing kind which can be conveniently and efficiently packaged on a single densely integrated semiconductor chip with contemporary CMOS technology. Based on this last characteristic, and certain capabilities for integrating functions, such devices are presently called "Integrated Data Link Control" (or IDLC) devices.